Raging Wolf of Sand
by KaioHikawa
Summary: This is just a story I wrote about my madeup naruto character; Kaio.
1. Default Chapter

Kaio: I do not own the anime, manga, nor the characters in this story except for my own. All characters are copyrighted by their respectful owners who came up with this marvelous anime/manga and characters.

Gaara: the only character owned by him is Kaio 'till this point. There will be more in later chapters though!

Kaio: Oh yes, and I realize that Temari is not completely herself in some parts of this story. but it's my fanfiction damnit . ! I have the right to dream of her like that! Ne? NE?

Gaara: ...Temari fanboy -.-;

Kaio: Would you rather me to like you then, Gaara-kuuuun? Blink

Gaara: ...nevermind oo;

Kaio: Anyway... now on to the story!

Chapter 1 - Awakening.

The desert... burning sun above your head, the scorching sand underneath your feet, the little clothes you have on clinging to your skin... Yet still striding on into the nothing-ness of the desert.

In the open plains of the desert a sole figure walked forward over the burning sand. Eventhough he had practicly no clothes on, it also seemed that he would never even need clothes. His arms and legs were covered with small parts of fur, like some sort of animal. He did wear short pants with a hole torn in the back-- to let his tail out of his pants. Other than that he had his shirt wrapped around his head and mouth to protect it from the blowing sand.

His hair and fur was clinging to his skin and sweat was running down his body as he still moved forward over the hill of the desert. His last remaining chakra was used to try and keep his body cooler wich seemed to be a useless efort seeming the amount was far too little to keep it up for long. The sun had beaten him, his final hours would be spent lying in the burning sand, his flesh eaten away by the voltures and other animals in the desert. At least, that was what he thought when his legs gave in and he rolled down a sand hill untill he ended at the bottom and everything went dark in front of his eyes.

Kaio's eyes opened to small slits, yet his vision was to blur to make out the 3 figures in front of him. He tried to speak out to them, but he couldn't even find enough strength to open his mouth. "Who is that?" a female voice rang to his ears, "How the hell should I know? What kind of moron would wear clothes that are made of animal fur in this heat?" another voice followed, this one a more hollow male voice. There was another voice, a more emotionless one, yet still, the voice of a child "...Fallen prey, a useless person.". Then, his eyes fell closed again accepting his fate; either they would leave him, assuming he was dead, or the one who was obviously the leader would not care and leave him. Either way, both ways of that were dark to him.

Kaio woke up when he heard several voices near him, yet there were too many to listen to just one of them and make out what was being said. After a while he could focus again and listened to the voices again, making out the sounds of a girl "Would it be okay? What the hell is it... he, anyway?", "Well, after a lot of talking we made out that he is human... but he has parts of wolven fur on his body, and his tail is genuine. But we still don't exactly know what he is, but we _do_ know that he made it through a very rough time in the desert, after much research and checking on him it seemed that he spent more then a week without any food and water... He should have been dead." a more elderly man answered the girl.

His eyes once more opened up to slits, then slowly he opened them fully and spoke with a faint, soft voice "Wh-what happened? What is this place?" He was immediatly answered by the girl who stood next to him "You're in the medical room. Me and the rest of my team found you lying in the desert close to death. We all-- well, two of us carried you into the village and the medic-nin here took care of you.". As he listened to the small story he slowly was able to focus his eyesight and see who was talking to him; A rather young girl, no older than 16 or 17. She seemed to be wearing some sort of dress wich put more effort in cooling the body than the fashion. Her hair was somehow put up in 4 points on the back of her head, and of course, as most shinobi had; a fishnet shirt, around her arms, legs etc.

After The girl finished her small story, Kaio nodded softly and laid his head back on the pillow and stared up at the ceiling "I see... so, you saved my life, to put it bluntly... Thanks..." Kaio replied as he let his head fall to the right again, giving a soft smile toward the girl. Then just when the girl tried speaking again, the elder man stepped in between them and shined a bright flashlight in Kaio's right eye-- wich he forcefully held open with his fingers "Follow this light please." The man said as he started to move the light from left to right. "Good, your eyesight came back. How are you feeling... uhm... can you tell me your name?"

Kaio blinked several times and rubbed his eyelids when the man let go "Ah? ...Kaio... Kaio Hikawa." Kaio still talked softly, the pain in his throught. He coughed several times before he found a glass of water being pushed to his lips by the doctor wich he drank down a quick as he could. "So..." the female ninja started, "Could you... explain... why you have fur and all? I mean-- it's kinda freaky.". Kaio blinked a couple of times, then nodded softly. "This might be a bit hard to understand, and it's not the most lovely story... but, to make a long story short; my mother was raped by a wolf, and she had me. Thus the point that I'm half wolf and have fur and a tail... and of course my sense of smell and hearing capability are much better than normal people."

Both the girl and the medical-nin listened carefully to the small story he had just told them. Somewhere, they felt sorry for him and his mother, but on the other hand-- his skills seemed to be better than a normal person. Then it had hit the medical-nin and he spoke up to Kaio, "And where is your mother now?" as the medical-nin had said this, Kaio's vision was immediatly directed down toward the white sheats of the bed "She... she abandoned me because of what I am-- a freak. Eventhough I completed ninja school in my village, my graduation gift was not a headband-- it was an anbu assasination attempt. I was forced to kill them and to run away, so I ended up in the desert." His explenation seemed to be a sensitive point for him; his eyes watery from what had happened to him, "I never realized it, untill now... I was never part of the village, just merely tolerated untill I became a threat."

Kaio sighed softly, but shrugged his self-sorrow off before he directed his gaze toward the young blonde haired kunoichi again "So anyway... Thank you again for saving me uhm... I didn't get your name.". The girl smirked lightly and nodded toward Kaio lightly "It's Temari, and it wasn't a problem. So, you said you were a ninja, right?" Temari asked him after introducing herself, wich was followed by Kaio smiling and nodding toward her "Yes, though I'm not even a official Genin." he tilted his head a bit to the right, causing his long brown hair fall over his shoulder a bit, "Why'd you wanna know?" he continued soon after.

Temari shrugged a bit and answered him directly "Well-- I'm not the one that takes these decisions, but... if you'd take the exam in this village, how would you feel about becoming a Sand-nin? That is, if you _can_ pass the exam.". Kaio smirked softly, then threw the white blanket off him and practicly leaped up out of the bed and balled his fist in front of him "Anytime, anywhere. I'd take it right now if I could!"

After he said that, Temari chuckled and shook her head a bit "You worry about recovering and drinking alot of water first. I'll go talk to the people of the council if there's something they can do." Not even waiting for a reply, Temari turned around and stepped out of the door. After Temari left Kaio sat down on the edge of the bed and looked up at the medical-nin who was still there "Is there something else I can help you with, Kaio?" The medical-nin asked him. Kaio just shook his head loosely and smiled at him "No, that's alright. Thanks for taking care of me.". The man nodded softly and picked up a thermostat and put it in Kaio's mouth "Alright, then I'll just do some routine tests and I'll leave you to rest."

About an hour had passed when the medical-nin had finished the check-ups. Then when Kaio attempted to lie down on the bed again, the door opened again and another person stepped inside. The mere sight of this person caused the medical-nin to widen his eyes and shuffle backwards and around him before he stepped out the door. The young boy who had stepped in had short scruffy red hair, a black shirt, black pants and rather large bags around his eyes. Above his left eye was a kanji wich stated 'Love'. He stepped forward toward the bed of Kaio and stopped still in front of him, looking him over from the bottom to the top. "I will speak with you now." the person stated simply.

Kaio was suprised by this sudden statement that this boy made, he looked like he was even younger than Kaio himself, maybe 12 or close to that at least. "Ah... uhm, alright. About what?" Kaio asked the boy in front of him as he stepped down from the bed. "Tell me your name." the person once ordered him in a clear voice "Kaio, Kaio Hikawa... and, you are?" Kaio answered. The only reply he recieved was a short one, wich seemed to be common with this person "Gaara.".

After telling his name, Gaara stepped forward several steps. "Temari said you wanted to become a Sand-nin. Understand this. I will not allow you to live if you betray this village or annoy me. You are nothing but a fallen prey, a useless person." Gaara stated toward Kaio, Wich caused him to growl in a more wolven way "If you always judge people by first impression, than I'd advise you to just wait and see.". Not waiting for Kaio to finish his sentince, Gaara had already turned around and stepped outside again, leaving Kaio alone in the room.

"Well, that was the second of the 3 people that I heard in the desert..." Kaio spoke softly to himself as he slid into the bed again and quickly drifted into a deep sleep.

Chapter 1 - End.

Kaio: Idea's and comments about the story or pairings are always welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Kaio: Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter!

Gaara: Now read the second one!

Kaio: ...if they're reading this than that means they are, Gaara-kun...

Gaara: oh yeah... o.o;

Chapter 2 - Proof

"Yo! Wake your lazy ass up!" Kaio opened his eyes slowly when he heard a yelling voice next to him. He turned his head to see the person who was standing next to him, or where there 2 of them? no... it looked like this young man had a doll strapped to his back wich looked awful lot like a human. "Man, you really can sleep, you know that?" The boy continued as Kaio slowly sat up straight in the bed. "Yes, I know. And who are you?" Kaio answered the boy before he yawned widely and stretched his fur covered arms above his head. "I'm the guy who's gonna get killed if you don't get up right now and follow me." The boy stated with a louder voice as he tugged the blankets from Kaio's bed and threw them away, "Now just get dressed and follow me, wolf boy.".

Kaio grunted lightly and slid down from the bed, grabbing a black shirt and white pants from the chair next to his bed. When he put them on he growled and tore half the legs of his pants off so they were torn from just below the knees. "So tell me, what's so important anyway?" Kaio questioned the boy who turned around to face him, this was the first time Kaio got a clear, focused sight of his face. It was a young face, covered in purple make-up, on his head he had a black cap with points as if they were cat-ears. On his forehead he wore a sand village forehead protector-- the sign of a shinobi of the sand village. "The village council and dad-- Kazekage want to talk to you, so you'd better hurry your furry ass up."

Kaio blinked several times and scratched his head a bit before he stood up straight and stepped toward the door when the boy did as well, "Oh yes, what's your name anyway, I guess it'd be better if I called you by your name at the council than to call you 'wolf boy' right?" The boy chuckled lightly and turned his head over his shoulder to look if Kaio was following him out of the door and through the hall. "It's Kaio,Kaio Hikawa." Kaio replied as he followed him down the hall and eventually out of the building and into the village. "Kaio, huh? Alright then, just follow me and you'll turn out alright. Name's Kankurou. You already met my brother and sister, so that's the whole family 'cept for Dad. But you're gonna meet him now anyway." Kankurou answered him again.

Before Kaio could say, or ask anything else toward Kankurou, Kankurou had stopped in front of a large building and turned to the side "Alright, we're there. You ready kid? Don't let 'em scare ya. They act tough, but just answer them quickly and you'll be alright." He asked. "I guess I am, and please call me by my name." Kaio smirked softly as he tilted his head toward Kankurou before he stepped into the building and had Kankurou follow him-- untill he entered and had Kankurou lead the way again.

It wasn't long before they reached 2 large metal doors. Kankurou turned around again and pointed his finger at Kaio "You wait here for a bit, when I call you you can come in, got it?" Kankurou said quickly before he opened one of the doors and stepped inside, wich Kaio only nodded toward.

Around a large table there sat multiple more elderly persons, all of them were awaiting the arrival of Kaio. Then when Kankurou stepped inside one of the more elderly men started to talk, "So, I see the boy was ready for a little talk, Kankurou?". Kankurou nodded and stepped to the side of the door "Yeah, I dragged him here as soon as he woke up. Kaio! get your furry ass in here!" Kankurou shouted toward the metal doors.

More than a few members of the council barely held back a chuckle when Kaio stepped inside and growled at Kankurou "My ass is not furry, thank you very much." He said in te middle of a growl. When Kankurou left the room and closed the doors Kaio looked toward the council, looking at each and every one of them carefully. He felt as if he was being looked right through his flesh and bones. There was a long silence, but then someone broke the silence by standing up. It seemed to be the leader of this whole thingy-- most probaly the Kazekage seeing his hat.

"So... you're that young boy one of our genin teams found in the desert... Please, have a seat." Kazekage started. It was an advice Kaio willingly agreed to. His legs were weakened due to the light tension that was in the room, what were they thinking? what were they going to do? More then several of those thought raced through Kaio's mind the entire time.

"Are you feeling alright?" Kazekage continued after seeing Kaio sit down somewhat restlessly. "Yes, I'm fine... just a bit nervous I guess, heh..." Kaio replied in the same manner as he said; somewhat nervous. The man coughed lightly, then sat back down in his chair at the head of the table "So, let's get this started... I've heard from my men that you would like to become a shinobi of our village, correct?" Kazekage asked Kaio in a curious manner, to wich Kaio nodded softly and replied with a soft "Yes.".

The Kazekage nodded and crossed his arms across his chest "I see... and you already have skills as a shinobi, or is it some childs dream of yours to become a shinobi?" his question was straight forward, but a simple one. Kaio blinked, then looked up toward the members of the council again "I finished ninja school at my previous village... but I never recieved a headband. the Raikage ordered the village's anbu to assasinate me, but I got away, so I ended up in the desert.".

The Kazekage blinked once, then raised one of his eyebrows toward Kaio as he told his story before he replied "So, You want us to believe that you, a child, could escape from trained Anbu?" His tone was harsh, a disbelieving one. Kaio looked down to his knees for a bit, then turned his gaze back toward the Kazekage, glaring straight toward him with a lightly angered look "If you don't believe go search for the bodies in the desert... I killed some of them in my escape. That is, if they're still there or not burried by the sand." he stated with a clear voice.

Toward this statement of Kaio, the council members were soon muttering toward eachother; probably wether to believe him or not. Then after several minutes of arguing, the Kazekage stood up and cleared his throat before he spoke toward Kaio "Very well then, we will let you become a shinobi under two conditions; First, you will acompany a squad of our Anbu to the point of where you supposedly killed those Anbu. And second, You will be assigned to a team wich have just completed their Academy training. We went over the list of teams and your timing was perfect. One of the new Genin teams has only two members. But first we'll search for those bodies."

Kaio was releaved to hear he would be accepted as a Sand ninja, on the condition that he proved he was on the run from Anbu; and killed them in the desert. "Thank you... and if it's alright with you, I'd like to go as soon as possible the bodies might still be there now." he stated toward the council. Kazekage nodded toward his request and whispered toward one of the council members; who immediatly stood up and stepped out of the room to gather a squad of Anbu to acompany Kaio. "Well, I'd say this meeting is over for now. We'll speak again when you return Kaio. Good luck on your search."

Kaio nodded toward the kazekage and the rest of the council, then stood up, bowed his head again and slowly stepped out of the room. Before he knew it, he found a hand being smacked down on his shoulder "So, how'd it go?". It was Temari who put her hand on his shoulder "Dad didn't put much pressure on you I hope" She smiled lightly as she rested her elbow on the end of her huge fan. Kaio smiled softly and nodded toward her "It went pretty good... they're assembling a small Anbu squad to accompany me into the desert. I have to lead them to the Anbu I killed in the desert while I was fleeing. And if I find them I get to become a Sand Shinobi." he explained toward the blonde haired kunoichi. His voice somewhat more cheerful right now. "Well, that's good. I suppose I shouldn't hold you up then." She replied, and walked away again."

After meeting up with three Sand Anbu, they and Kaio traveled through the desert, trusting solely on Kaio's sense of smell and direction. After several hours of searching, Kaio stuck his nose into the air, and slowly moved down toward the sand. "This is the place, I smell the blood in the sand. Help me dig the bodies out from the sand." he stated simply toward the Anbu-- who still seemed somewhat suprised he could smell four days old blood eventhough it was covered up by sand.

Without waiting for the Anbu, Kaio started scooping away large heaps of sand with his clawed hands. Soon after the three Anbu joined up with him and started scooping away sand as well. After two minutes of digging and their hands being halfly scratched open by the rough sand, they hit one of the bodies and pulled it out of the sand. When they cleared the sand off it, one of the Anbu nodded silently as another one stated toward the others "No doubt about it, this is a Cloud Village Anbu... but How could a kid like you do... _This_... to an Anbu...?" He questioned toward Kaio.

The other Anbu blinked, and wondered the same thing. The body in front of them seemed to be cut open in every possible way. His face had multiple gashes and his headband was nearly cut into several pieces. His clothes were cut open along with his chest, stomache, legs etc. "My own Jutsu... It was my last option.". All three Anbu looked at him in slight disbelief, "What kind of Jutsu could do this to a man? Explain yourself." one of the Anbu demanded.

Kaio sighed softly and looked at the Anbu who demanded that he explained himself, "It's a Jutsu wich requires several clones of myself. It's a Ninjutsu wich makes the opponent think it's Genjutsu. I turn the air pitch black untill the opponent has no vision of what-so-ever, Then I create several wind clones and come at him from all sides, cutting him open with the claws of about five to ten forms of me." Kaio explained toward the Anbu, who seemed somewhat impressed as he explained his most unique jutsu to them.

"Well... that certainly explains all those deep cuts..." One of the Anbu spoke after a small moment of silence. Then another stated toward the whole group "Let's put this body on a stretcher and go home. The Kazekage will want to see this." Toward this, all the others nodded and walked back toward the Sand Village.

Kaio: And that's the second Chapter... sorry nothing much happened n.n;

Gaara: ...

Kaio: Say it Gaara!

Gaara: ...No.

Kaio: -Glare.- Temari, you then?

Temari: Sure! Read and Review, or die!

Gaara: Killing is my job.

Kaio: then you should've said it like a good little demon n.n

Gaara: ...Just shut up and type the next chapter! Or I'll strangle you in it!

Kaio: yeah yeah...


	3. Chapter 3

Temari: Kaio would like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. And he hopes you'll enjoy the next chapter...

Gaara: He can speak for himself...

Temari: Who the Farg said he was allowed to? 

Gaara: Shukaku did.

Temari: ...Okay ..

Kaio: Anyway... Enjoy, and I do not own Naruto! That belongs to it's creator... lucky bastard...

Temari: ...He just said he is going to quit the show because you called him a Bastard...

Kaio: I meant that in a good way? ;;

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 -

Once Kaio and the Anbu squad had returned in the Village of Sand they went straight toward the Kazekage's House-- during the time he glanced from side to side toward the several stares and glares he recieved from the villagers, His sensitive ears picking up the murmers and insultments that were being named "_What the hell is that?"_, "_Some kind of animal?", "An Assasin?". _some called out. Kaio shrugged his head some and looked down for a moment 'I guess I'll always remain like this... A loner... A _beast_, seperated from it's pack.' He thought to himself.

After a moment, a growl emmitted from his throught and his lips spread into a minor smirk-- well, more like he was just bearing his teeth and fangs to several passing by shinobi who deliberatly tried mocking him for his looks. He sighed softly before he the Anbu squad was confronted by one of their greatest fears; Gaara, glaring at them as if he would kill them in a flash-- wich he sure as hell could do.

"Leave now. I will speak with _him_." Gaara stated toward the Anbu, who in their place nodded toward the young Suna Genin and stepped away. Then one of the Anbu turned around and spoke toward Kaio "We'll send someone to get you when we have news for you from the Kazekage.", The man skipped a pace when Gaara glared at him for his interuption.

Kaio sighed softly and looked down at Gaara "So, what is it, Gaara?" Kaio asked him. Gaara turned back to Kaio and shot him one of those deathglares, "Tell me. Did you find something in the desert, Fallen prey?" Gaara answered, wich caused Kaio to growl at the way he was called "Don't call me that. And yes, I found what I was looking for." Kaio stated back simply.

Gaara was confused, to say the least-- none of the villagers would ever dare correct the way he would speak to someone. Shukaku screamed several things inside Gaara's head as Kaio glared down at him '_Kill him! Create a river of blood! Make him suffer! Rip out his Innards!_' Gaara shook his head at the commands Shukaku was giving him. "Why are you so careless with your life?" A soft, female voice suddenly rang out from behind Kaio. "Huh?" Kaio muttered out as he turned around to see who had just sneaked up on him, it was Temari.

"It's a miracle you still live y'know. Usually Gaara kills anyone who makes just one sound of dissagreement." Temari stated toward Kaio as she propped one of her ellbows up on her fan. Kaio raised and eyebrow, then turned his head as he heard Gaara speak "Because... We're the same, Temari.". This had both Kaio and Temari standing there with questioned looks on their faces. "Wh-what do you mean, Gaara?" Temari asked her younger brother hessitantly.

Gaara turned his face from Kaio, toward the questioned gaze of his sister "He's just like me-- a monster. Needed only for killing. Feared, Hated, Detested and Denied by everyone around him. Even you should know somehow what it's like, Temari. You're feared because you have the same blood as me-- We are merely put up with, Endured with. Untill we get too dangerous and they try to kill us... like... Yashamaru tried." Gaara spat it all out, as if somehow, something forced him to tell everything about his horrible life.

Kaio listened to Gaara intensively. He had noticed Gaara before-- emotionless, ready to kill at every moment. But now Gaara seemed almost like a puppy that was scared of a thunderstorm. Kaio blinked several times and looked straight down at the ground. He had suspected something like this coming from Temari, but not Gaara. Everytime he had looked at Temari she seemed happy, but he could smell she was fighting with something of the past inside of her.

"Gaara..." Temari whimpered out as she saw her younger brother nearly have a mental breakdown as he held his head-- obviously he was having another mental fight with Shukaku about taking over his body. Kaio looked at Gaara as he sank to his knees "Gaara! What's happening?" He shouted out as he tried to kneel down next to the red-haired boy and comfort him before Temari roughly gripped his furred wrist and pulled him back "You mustn't touch him right now... He's trying his best not to let Shukaku come out..." She stated quickly as she watched her brother squirm and whimper in mental agony.

"Shukaku... What is a Shukaku?" Kaio questioned the blonde kunoichi next to him. "Shukaku is the demon inside Gaara. A killing machine who tries to kill everything in it's path-- everytime coming closer to taking over Gaara's mind" Temari's face had suddenly shifted into a look of shock of realization "I see... this is what he ment by being the same. Both of you... never knew love, happiness... never knowing real means of family or friends." Temari looked down toward her feet, her eyes shifting a bit as she tried to go over it all again.

"And Still..." A voice started, it was Gaara who had regained his control and stood up again-- though his voice was pained. As if he had just been tortured, "You have the will to live... the will to go on without hating everyone... without killing everyone to know that you excist... Why?" Gaara wondered this, ever since he had seen Kaio, Gaara knew he was not normal; hated by everyone. And still he seemed... gentle toward everyone-- even to him.

Kaio shook his head slowly and looked down at Gaara again "I don't know... I guess because I don't blame them. I was born like this, and I will deal with it. Though... I do admit there were times... when I was angry at everything, wanted to kill everyone around me. But I blamed myself. Sometimes, when I really felt alone... I thought it might have been better if I killed myself... I mean, who would ever need someone like me? At least... that were my thought when I was in the desert-- Then you found me." He stated toward Gaara, turning his head when he spoke to last bit toward Temari.

Kaio's face formed a faint smile as he turned back to Gaara and put his clawed hand on his shoulder, the sand didn't stop it; it senced no hostility "I don't hate you Gaara... and I would be... pleased, if I could see you as my friend-- no, my first friend." He then turned his head over his shoulder toward Temari "And you too... I would be honoured if a beautiful Kunoichi, and the savior of my life would accept me as a friend."

There was a long silence after those words. perhaps because none of them knew what to say. "I..." Temari started softly, several tears were starting to stroll down her cheeks as she looked down at her little brother "... I never thought anyone would actually say something like that after knowing I'm Gaara's sister..." She spoke softly. During the time, Gaara struggled with the words in his head as Shukaku fought him inside his mind again "_You don't have any friends! You excist only to kill! rip out his guts! make his eyes bleed!_" Shukaku shouted to Gaara. Gaara collapsed onto his knees, holding his head as he screamed out "No! I won't! Leave me alone!" he screamed out towards Shukaku.

Kaio made a look of concern as he watched Gaara squirm and whimper, as if screws were being drilled into his brains repeatedly. "Gaara...", Kaio thought for a moment, then remembered a part of his training in his former village, and a technique he had taught himself. "I think I can help you, Gaara... but this is gonna hurt...".

Kaio raised his hand behind his back, gathering chakra into it quickly as 5 small black flames of chakra formed on his fingertips. "Demonic Sealing!" Kaio shouted out as he shot his fingertips into Gaara's stomache-- too fast for Shukaku to react seeming he was still in a mental fight with his bodily host. After several seconds a seal formed on Gaara's stomache and immediatly he stood up straight.

"Shukaku... he is... silent." Gaara stated confused. "That's good, that means the seal worked." Kaio said in a releaved voice. Temari tilted her head at the event wich had just happened in front of her "Wh-what did you do?" she questioned. "I sealed Shukaku within a seal. It's the same seal I put on myself to keep my demon from coming out." Kaio sighed softly, then collapsed on the ground on his knees "Unfortionatly, this jutsu requires a lot of chakra to use..."

Gaara was still confused at what had just been done to him-- no, he realized that it was done _for_ him. Temari on the other hand kneeled down next to Kaio and looked down at him before speaking softly "So... Gaara is free now? No more Shukaku?" She tried to get everything throught in her head. "No... he's not free of Shukaku... the seal is based on willpower. If Gaara doesn't believe in himself to keep Shukaku silent, then the Seal will just dissapear as fast as I put it there."

Temari and Gaara both nodded in understanding. Then, one thing happened that Temari, or Kaio would ever think would _ever_ happen. Gaara stood next to Kaio and looked down at him, not with those heartless, emotionless eyes. But with eyes that knew feelings "...I... Thank you." Gaara spoke out softly. His voice was softer, more gentle than when Shukaku was still screaming at him. Gaara knew he wasn't free, but it felt like it... for now...

End of Chapter 3

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaio: Alright, that was the third chapter. I'm working on the romance and stuff now.

Temari: Ideas and Comments are always welcome!

Gaara: R&R, or you suck! and sucky people die!


End file.
